Sakura's Kidnapped!
by SLITH
Summary: Sakura is taken away from her home to a secret organization, see what the leader wants herto do and to become!
1. Sakura Kidnapped

After Lee left to go back to Hong Kong, Sakura was alone and crying about her love going away.  
  
Then 3 years later Sakura got kidnapped, her brother fell out of her bedroom window when trying to save Sakura. The only thing Sakura had with her at the time when getting taken away was her key and Sakura Stars.  
  
Sakura was taken to Russia to where there be a secret organization (there isn't really I just made it up). The leader of them all has walnut very short hair, thick black big shades, and a black tuxedo.  
  
"Hello, I understand you have odd powers and I also understand you are quite athletic and everything. Which is why I want you to join my organization on killing those not worthy to be of this world" he said in a dark and cold voice.  
  
"No, I-I don't want to kill anyone or hurt anyone" Sakura said shaking and the man put on a tilted twisted smile. "I will train you to become an assassin, and with how your reputation wit your friends was I'm sure there shouldn't be too much trouble. Take her into her cell until she finally accepts to do what we want with her" the leader said and two men in dark grey suit took Sakura into a cell that's old, rusty, and is very cold.  
  
Sakura went into a corner shivering and crying with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs tight. "Dad, Tori, Kero, Lee. where are you? Help me" Sakura sobbed with rivers of tears going down her cheeks and onto the cement cold floor. 


	2. Sakura Assassin Meets Li

It has been 4 years since Sakura was kidnapped and Sakura gave into the leaders demands after a week in the cell with 2 meals a day. Sakura is now an official assassin and is a very good one at that.  
  
After her training was complete she was brainwashed from emotions from others and her friends and family. She has been taught to only trust the organization and she is the top assassin and Li has been hearing about an assassin. Sakura has killed over 10 people in her years because of how long it took to get the organizations plans to work and the top security.  
  
Sakura's agent name is Agent 04 and Li has been snooping around Russia. "Don't worry mom, if it's who I think it is I should be okay," Li said on the phone just a block away from the headquarters of the organization.  
  
"Just be careful Li, and don't forget if anything gets out of hand you get out of there straight away" Li's mom said on the other end of the phone. "Okay mom, cya" Li then hung up and creped around the corner.  
  
"Sir, there is a person lurking around the corner, he looks suspicious" said a man in the TV room where it shows everything happening on each video camera.  
  
"Let Agent 04 take care of our little problem," the leader said and Sakura is practicing her strength in gym. "Agent 04! Agent 04! We have someone lurking around our place, we order you to take care of this problem the fashion way" the leader said on the COM device.  
  
Sakura looked over at the window and jumped out of it and automatically knows where to go, and she ran towards where Li is. "This place seems mighty suspicious, I'd better update my pictures for this" Li said to himself and he pulled out his camera and took some more pictures.  
  
Then Sakura leaped out from the roof to being in front of him. Li gasped at the sight of her just turning up like that, she does look the same as before he left. "H-Hi Sakura" Li said and he put the camera away and Sakura went into a fighting stance.  
  
"You do not belong here, you have found something confidential so then you must be destroyed" Sakura said and Li stepped back.  
  
"Sakura, it's me Li, I'm sorry I left but I came back to set things straight, please lets not fight please" Li said and Sakura went for a kick and then a few punches. Li dodged them but just barely.  
  
"I must destroy you," Sakura said and then she got flashed of images in her head. Pictures of her past but she shook her head in frustration. Sakura then did a high kick and Li caught it, Sakura went up into the air and used her other leg to hit Li in the side of the head and he fell over. "Sakura stop!" Li said and he flipped onto his feet and Sakura did a karate chop to his back and he smacked into a brick wall.  
  
Then a voice COM on Sakura's shirt turned on. "Agent 04, have you gotten rid of the intruder yet?" the voice asked. Sakura stopped and looked down at the speaker. "No sir," Sakura replied and the leader sighed.  
  
"If he has any way of getting information from this place you may destroy it and then let him be" the leader said and Sakura nodded. "Li is it? You have ways of withholding this places information. Give me it and I'll let you go free," Sakura said sounding like half a robot and Li realized it too.  
  
Li gave her his camera and his log and she smashed up the camera and tore up the log. "You may go now civilian" Sakura said and then she flipped up onto the roof and in through the window she came out of.  
  
"So my calculations were correct, the assassin is Sakura but it seems as though she's been brainwashed- but something happened with her. Maybe she was recalling some memory and I have to owe her for everything she went through" Li said to himself, Li then headed to Sakura's brother and dads house to tell them everything he found out. 


	3. Sakura's New Assignment

CHAPTER #3 SAKURA'S NEXT MISSION  
  
Li is at a meeting with Sakura's family and he has great news. "Okay, everyone I've got information on Sakura's next assassination," Li announced and everyone leaned in closer. "Well don't leave us in suspense Li, what did you find out? Where is it? When is it? Who is it?" Sakura's dad asked and Li pulled out a map with a written out paper. "Well, I must say this information wasn't easy to get. But the way on how I got it was through receptions- I got cross-wired with the people. Someone is undercover for the organization and they sent fax of the information. Sakura's next mission is to assassinate the leader of all FBI's at his office tomorrow at noon. I have a helicopter all scheduled to take me to the rooftop and I'm hoping to bring back Sakura without getting killed. I just hope I can wake her up and get her to remember her past," Li said and Tori and Mr. Avalon both leaned back in their seats. "I know one thing for sure, if anyone can bring her back to us, its you Li.. no matter how many times we fought in the past I have confidence in you," Tori said and he smiled at Li. "Thank you Tori, I'll try not to let you down," Li said and the three nodded. Meanwhile back at the place where Sakura is, she is doing a bit of weight lifting and a messenger has just come in. "Excuse me mam, but the leader has a new assignment for you and would like you to come to a meeting in 10 minutes," the messenger said and Sakura put down her weights and took a drink of water. "Okay, thank you," Sakura said and the messenger nodded and he left. Sakura wiped the sweat off of her head and gave off a sigh. "Well, its about time," Sakura said to herself and she went into the change room to get into her uniform. She got to the meeting on time and sat down in her seat. "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. But I have a great mission for you now," the leader said and their in a very dark room where you can only see the outlining of each person. "No problem sir, what do you ask of me?" Sakura said and a big map has appeared on the wall by projection. "You must assassinate the man that is in charge of all FBI's, he is going to have a conference at a big building in Hong Kong. They've found out about information on us but not from the boy we had a meddling with earlier though. If he shares information about us to others it will be harder to assassinate them all of whom finds out. You will go to attack him into his office and attack him at noon. You should have no complications if you have it done quick, simple, and easy with the security," the leader said and Sakura nodded. "Sir, you have my full support on getting this mission done," Sakura said and the leader got an evil grin. "I knew you wouldn't let me down," he said in a cold way and walked up behind Sakura and she sat still in her seat. He put his hands onto her shoulders and began to rub them. "Can you kill him in half a minute and get out of there with no evidence left behind of his information on us in a total of a minute?" he asked and Sakura felt a chill up the spine but did not move. "Yes sir," she said and he crouched down and now has his face next to her right ear. "Can I count on you with my life?" he asked in a low and creepy tone and Sakura in starting to feel a little edgy. "Y-yes sir, I won't let you down," Sakura said and she can feel his hot breath on her as he breaths. "Good, I didn't expect anything less of you," the leader said and he is now tempting to kiss her but then the door opened to let the light in. "Sir, as you know I'm the head of transportation and I would like to know about how I shall get the assassin to her destination," he said and the leaders lips were just 2 inches away from getting to Sakura's lips. "You shall take her in a fake FBI helicopter and then pick her up at the office window," the leader said and he then turned away from Sakura and her hearts racing like crazy. "Alright, thank you sir," the man said and he left and the room is back to being dark and the leader turned back to Sakura. "You can handle this, can't you?" the leader said and he is as close as he was before. "Yes sir, it's not a problem for me sir," Sakura said and she can feel the leaders hot breath getting onto her right cheek. "That's good," the leader said and just as his lips began to touch hers she began to say, "could I go," but she got cut off by his lips sealing hers with a kiss. He turned her chair with her body more in his direction and he put his right hand under her chin. And then moved his right hand onto her left cheek and moved his head side ways. Sakura gripped her chair tightly wishing it could end with someone else coming in straight away or her breaking free. But she doesn't want her leader to miss trust her after all of the top missions she's been getting. But then she felt his lips open and he let his tongue into her mouth and began to tongue kiss her and his right hand moved to her left part of the jaw below the ear. But the wet tongue groused her out too much and she moved away from him. "Sir, can I leave now," Sakura asked and the leader sighed. "Yes Sakura," he said and she got up away from her leader and just as she began to walk away from the boss he put his left hand onto her stomach. "You are the best assassin I've got, I don't want to lose suck a great and hard worker like your self," he said and she reached her right hand over to the door and turned on the lights so she could see more better. "I know sir," Sakura said and the leader walked in front of her and in front of the door. "You are the most best assassin I have, and I love how you do your work. But I love you even more though and once you come back from tomorrow's mission I would like to show you how much I love you in an expressive way," he said and he used his right hand under her chin and tilted her head up and attempted another kiss. But once he got 3 1/3 inches close she moved her head away. "Sir, please, I need to get ready for my mission," Sakura said and he nodded and opened the door for her to go. When she left a part of the wall opened- a secret doorway and a man came out that's the leaders leader. "You are getting to attached to her you know," he said and he licked his lips. "Yes I know, but my cravings for her are to great to wipe away from me with one swipe," the leader said and his boss shook his head. "You know rule 6 better than anyone else, and might I remind you what it is and it is Leaders May Never Under Any Circumstances Fall In Love With Someone Who Works For Him Or Her And Will Not Touch The Worker In Any Way" the leaders leader said and he looked down. "I know sir, but her eyes, her skin, her- I'll stop now," he said and the leader nodded. "I expect her to do exactly as you told her to do, my mis-trust hasn't left me yet," he said and we walked out the door leaving the leader standing there staring into space with those words he's known so very well because of his past.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Sakura's Thoughts

CHAPTER #4 SAKURA'S WONDERING THOUGHTS  
  
Sakura is now on the helicopter with her leader, her gunman for back up, the leaders - leader, which is an old guy but he is wise. And of course the pilot with the technology guy that is coordinating and planning out everything on his laptop. "It is one heck of a mission, I hope we can pull it off," the laptop guy said and the leader looked at him straight in the eye. The windows are open on the door so all of their hair is flying in the wind. "Of course, we've done missions like these before. How is this one any different?" he asked in an almost yelling way. "Well sir, according to my calculations. We have never done a mission like this where our top assassin has to smash through the escape window in the victim's office area where she has to do it in exactly 1 minute. Before the enemy hears any yelling, or any kind of movement in opposing trouble is in the area. If you ask me, with such high security on this one guy that we are going to kill, it almost seems impossible that our assassin will come out with no harm. She is bound to come out of this mission wounded in some way sir," the laptop guy said and then the pilots signaled him to the front for more directions and the laptop guy got the gunner to tell him where to shoot and everything. The leader looked at Sakura and his leader looked at Agent 04 and then his trusted man a little nervous. 'If this man doesn't straighten up and do his duties then I'll have him killed for interacting too much with Agent 04' he thought and then he looked at Sakura. 'God, she's beautiful - I wish I could hold her in my arms. even though it is forbidden for me to fall in love with an agent or an assassin. I feel so drawn to her; I want to kiss those soft lips once more. I want my love for her to run through her body - just to let her know how much I really love her. if I could just' the leader thought and he moved closer to Sakura that looks like she is staring into space. He moved closer to her and once she noticed what he was planning on doing she edged away. "Sir, I'm trying to focus on the mission ahead," Sakura said and he sighed then realized that she was right. 'I ought to kill him on the spot and cancel the entire operation!' the man thought all disgusted about how he man was handling the situation. Sakura is now thinking, trying to remember her past a bit but her knowledge with everything that brainwashed her is prohibiting it. 'That boy I was sent out to kill, he seems so very familiar but I can't put my finger on it. He seemed to know me, and he seemed to want to help me. but help me with what? I'm with these top in control Russian's and they are caring for me. maybe he wanted to join. but then again why would he say he was sorry? He seemed to care for me and wanted to help me with something. and he didn't want to hurt me. or fight me at all. Maybe he is a person to my past - I only wish I could remember my past,' Sakura said also trying to bring up images in her mind but nothing. But now she feels something hot again, something pressing onto her lips - her leader is kissing her again! She blinked her eyes twice to wake up from her thoughts. Then she felt the leaders tongue enter her mouth again and his right hand is behind her head. She looked to her left to see the other man shaking his head in disgust. But then he looked into her eyes and could see that she is frightened of the man kissing her the way he is and she doesn't know what to do. All she wants to do is the mission, but her leader is sigh tracted again. "Charles. Charles stop that at once!" Sakura's leader said but it seems as though he is ignoring him. She can feel his tongue move around in her mouth and his left arm going around her waist and it is slightly pulling her more towards his body. The leader then took up on the handle of his gun and whacked Charles in the back of the head. He fell over moaning about his head and now his head is slightly bleeding. "Owww. ohhhh," he moaned and now the leader is unsure of Sakura doing this mission. "Agent 04, are you sure you wish to continue with this mission?" he asked and Sakura is looking at him as if he is her father. "Yes - sir," Sakura said and she almost feels like going into tears but instead she just wrapped her arms around the leader and he is surprised about it but took it good and hugged her back and rubbed her back in comfort. "I just. I just don't know what to do when he does that to me. I don't want him to lose his trust in me if I stab him in the back," Sakura said and the leader put on a little caring smile. "If he does it again after this mission, tell me and I'll do something about it," he said and he almost sounds like a father to Sakura and he feels like she is his daughter and that he is looking out for her. "Thank you sir," Sakura said and she let go of him and but of their minds went back to the mission while Sakura's leader is knocked out on the helicopters floor. Meanwhile Li is with the FBI and has already told them his information and they are putting him up in the ventilation system for when Sakura comes so he can try to persuade her to not kill the leader of all FBI's and to come back to the real world. 


	5. Sakura's Last Mission

CHAPTER #5 THE MISSION  
  
Sakura looked out the window to see the FBI's biggest head quarters building coming up soon. 'Well, this is how I can prove myself to everyone on what I can do!' Sakura thought and she took out her silensor, and then made sure it was ready. The leader looked at Agent 04 in concern, and then looked down at Charles that's just waking up dizzy from the hit in the head. "Whaa. what happened?" Charles asked himself with his shades on crooked and he looked around to see where they were. "Don't try that again with Agent 04 Charles, or else," the leader said and Charles looked at him with a questioning look and then remembered what had happened. "Oh ya. heh sorry Agent 04.. didn't mean to do that" Charles said and he straightened his shades and the leader and Sakura don't believe a word he just said. They are now approaching the building and the gunner is already aimed for the first target on the roof. Sakura got prepared for her entrance and the leader and Charles watched in suspense. 4 Guards on the roof all got shot in the head and killed, Sakura leaped down and rushed to the door to enter the building from the roof. She put her ear against the door- no noise- its clear. She opened the door and double-checked each staircase and hallway for anyone that could easily jeopardize the mission. She got to the leader of all FBI's office with no problem and hid under the desk for his arrival. Li looked out of the ventilation door and seen Sakura, but he wants to wait for the leader of all FBI's to come in first. You can hear him coming to the door slowly though and it sounds as if he is talking with some colleagues. "Okay, so I'll see you at the conference then to show you everything I've discovered. I'll keep you posted," he said and he then closed the door with folders and binders in his hands. "Work, work, work. it never ends. oh well time to get organized" he said and he went to the front of his desk to check out his messages - none. "No news is good news," he said to himself and he put his work down onto the desk and opened up a folder and began to shuffle around the papers in it. "This is most important- no this is, I'll save this for last. and this is what I'll open my topic with... now where has my proof gone. which folder?" he asked himself looking around and Sakura pulled out her pistol and the helicopter is now outside of the window. He looked out of it trying to look startled and stepped back, "what in the heck is going on here?" he asked and Sakura popped out of under the desk. "Your days are over, time to say good-bye," Sakura said and she was about to pull the trigger and shoot him in the head when Li came out of the ventilation system. "Stop Sakura, you don't know what your doing!" Li said and Sakura pulled out another gun to aim at him. "What are you doing here kid? And yes I do know what I'm doing- I'm completing my mission" Sakura said and LI stepped forward. "I'm your age Sakura - don't complete this mission, you'll regret it later if you do" Li said and Sakura looked at him straight in the eye. "What would you know, all I have to do if kill him and my leaders will have more confidence with me for more missions! And I'm going to do this!" Sakura said and Li ran forward but got stopped by Sakura's other gun. "He must be an old friend of her's - no wonder he wants to stop her," the leader said and Charles glared at him. "I want her to kill him, he doesn't mean a thing to her and never will! I love her and I'll prove it to her once she completes this mission and we get back to base! She can only love me! I will love her like no one else can ever! But that's once she does her job" Charles said and the leader almost felt like slapping or punching him. "If you tough her again then I'll kill you personally myself! She doesn't need this from you, or from me, only the one of whom she loves! So stay out of her love life!" the leader said and Charles is going red with anger then went back to whats happening in the room. "Sakura. I know you've been brainwashed with horrible information and you don't deserve it! You never did! You didn't deserve for me to go away like I did either! All I'm asking for in a second chance Sakura" Li said and Sakura's head is spinning with information but she is staying straight. "You lie! I don't know you! I never did! I'm straight here! You're the ones that brainwashed and have to know that this man has to go! He cannot live! He is not allowed to!" Sakura said and LI shook his head. "No, you remember me, but the brainwashing blocked out you memory and feelings from your past! You must remember you're past Sakura! Your mind - the brainwashing can't stop you from your memories! Think back to as far as you can! You have friends! Madison, Rita, Chelsey, Meilin, Zachary, your brother Tori, your dad! They all miss you and want you back!" Li said and Sakura then closed her eyes not wanting to believe a single word. "Don't be trying to impress anyone! Once you first met Meilin she competed against you! And if you can't even remember about your mom well then take up on this!" Li said and he tossed over a little something onto the floor. Sakura looked down at it- it was one of her possessions of the past that her organization threw out. The Clow Key. the cards! 'That key gave me, well it changed my life ever since I got it- but why I wonder.. why- no how can something so small change my life though?' Sakura thought hard and then the first picture that came into her mind was Kero. She gasped, then she thought harder. her mind getting clearer. 'Something about this creature- wait Kero! But then who are the other people this boy is talking about' Sakura thought then Li took a Cherry Blossom out of his pocket and tossed it over at Sakura. She dropped the gun that was aiming at Li to catch the flower. "A Cherry Blossom. my mom named me Sakura after her favorite flower, the Cherry Blossom" Sakura then got a picture of her mom in her head. "NO! She is remembering things of her past! I've got to stop her!" Charles said getting goose bumps. Images of her friends flashed through her mind, and family, and everything about the Clow. She got back flashes like crazy and then began to realize everything. "They kidnapped me.. and turned me into their own pawn. their own weapon. they took away my memories. my life. and did this to me" Sakura said dropping the other gun and the FBI guy sighed in relief. "NO! SHE KNOWS!!! THIS IS NOT GOOD!!!!" Charles yelled and he pounced to his feet. He was about to shatter the glass with a gun but then he was struck with pain, blood came out of his mouth and he fell down dead. The leader had shot him in the back and then the head with a silensor. "Its okay Sakura, everything is going to be alright now" LI said and tears are coming to Sakura's eyes, she then looked at Li and he looked at her with loving eyes. "Li!" Sakura cried and she wrapped her arms around him and she hugged him tight as tears ran down her face. Her head on his right shoulder and his on her right shoulder. They stood there, Li could feel her pain by how hard she squeezed him with al of her sadness. "This is the way it should be. but others at the head quarters have also been in love with Agent 04 and are- well were very fond of Charles. Some will want revenge on me and Sakura- I'll be dead first," the leader said and the gunman put his right hand onto his left shoulder. "I'm with you sir," he said and the leader put his hand onto the gunman's hand and nodded. "Thank you Li.. just thank you," Sakura sobbed and Li nodded. "I'm just glad that you're back Sakura," Li said and the FBI guy smiled. "There won't be any charges against you Ms. Avalon since you were brainwashed and everything. I have evidence of it and it will save you," he said and he patted Sakura on the back.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do ya think, pretty good eh? I know that the Charles deserved what he got! But You'll have to read and find out about what will happen to Sakura and will there be romance with Sakura and LI and how will her friends react when Sakura's friends see her? Happy, sad, upset, disappointed, what? All of it is up on the next chapter- or more heh! Please Review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Unwelcome Company

Chapter #6 Uninvited Guests  
  
Sakura's friends were surprised to see Sakura back with them but aren't complaining. The agency that Sakura worked at was found with Li and Sakura's help and everyone was taken into custody except the leader which ran and the police and FBI, CIA, and L.A.P.D. are all searching for him. Sakura didn't go back to her regular chores around the house till after 2 weeks and she felt better to be next her brother side even though after 4 days he began to call her squirt and pick on her like he always did. Sakura doesn't mind it, she likes it being back to the old ways. In acrobatics class her mark has raised a lot since she went back because of her training. Basically her life is practically the same as it used to be before she was kidnapped. However Li hasn't been feeling all that great, with everyone's reputation in that agency something is bound to happen - and he is right. 3 Of the agents escaped their cells in search of Sakura the one who shut down the entire organization. 2 Are in love with her deeply just like Charles and the other wants to kill her for becoming number 1 in the organization. The two that are in love with Sakura split up from the guy who that wants to kill her and are looking up the area of where she is. "Okay, luckily I'm a good hacker so this shouldn't take too long" the first guy said that has a leather jacket on. He also has very dark grey cargo pants, thick boots for mountain climbing, 3 -4 cm long blond hair all around but combed to the back of his head with a Canadian Tire hat on backwards. Big thick very light brown eyebrows and walnut eyes. "Good, because we can get caught out here - hurry" the other guy said that has a dark red turtle neck on and black gloves with the fingers cut off. Black jeans and steal toe brown shoes, light brown buckle belt, bald, no eyebrows, very thin mustache connecting with a wide and thin beard all around his mouth and law. And he has sky blue eyes and a golden loop earring in each ear at the bottom. "Hey, we spent a lot of time in that agency and learned a lot and I was not brainwashed so I think that with all of the knowledge we know that I can pull this off" the hacker said and his name is Ralph and the other guy is Kenny. "Your right I'm sorry, but without our gear and everything I don't think we'll do so good" Kenny said and Ralph looked at him. "What are you a girl scout? We did training for these kind of situations so unless if you've forgotten how to control a situation like this unlike me. Then you're a girl scout still learning 5 x 5" Ralph said and Kenny glared at him. "Well I'm no girl scout still learning that 5 x 5 is 25 Ralph! I just took that bit of training once, not twice, not 5 times, once! So cut me some slack here I never thought that we could get into this sorta mess. All I want is to get my hands and lips onto Sakura in a loving way" Kenny said and Ralph smirked. "Same here pal, same here but just hold your horses" Ralph said and he then got something on his computer:  
  
Sakura Avalon  
  
Age: 17 Gender: Female Family: Brother & Father Public School: Readington Elementary Current Stats: Gymnastics Address: Brooker St, 4th Avenue, Box. 39, US, Tordinale  
  
"Well it looks like I found the information we've been needing, it'll take us a week to get there or less by no rest stops" Ralph said and they both smiled and Ralph wrote down the information. "Look out Sakura, cause you gonna get an unsuspecting visit from us and it will not be pretty" Kenny said with an evil grin. Meanwhile the other guy is also hot on Sakura's trail. He is wearing a bandana on his head, black big sunglasses, black hair that hasn't been combed for a while, blueish grey eyes, navy blue tank top, brass knuckles, leather pants with chains coming out of the pockets, and white and cherry red running shoes. He has a big tattoo on his back of a demon and his name is Jackson. "I'm coming for ya Sakura, I'm gonna beat the other 2 to ya and kill ya with the gun I stole from a police mans car. Ready or not, here I come" Jackson said while walking down an ally way all punk like. Meanwhile Sakura doesn't have the slightest clue of that 3 people are after her and she is watching some TV with Kero, Tori and her dad. (We are going to get in some winds this coming week and the temperature is going to drop on Tuesday and then raise back up on Friday but the winds are going to keep coming. As the week goes on the winds are going to get rougher and rougher so don't think about using an umbrella or you might get carried away or get the umbrella broken) The weather girl said and the group sighed. "It would be nice to get some nice and sunny weather instead of all of this down hill weather" Sakura's dad said while sighing. "Ya tell me about it, and it seems to be getting worse and worse" Tori said and then a bulletin came up on the news. (Just in 3 of the organization's men escaped from where they were being captive and are on the lose, so far no sign of them since and officials say that they have had some clothing stolen from them. They do not have any of their equipment from before that they had with the organization but they still know their stuff. Here are their pictures . if you have seen them or can see them right now. Please contact the CIA, FBI, and L.A.P.D. all at the same number (687) 413 - 2377 as soon as possible. And still call that number on your screen if you've seen the leader of the organization) Sakura's eyes widened at the men's faces. "I remember them, I used to work with them. the guy to the far left is Kenny, the guy in the middle is Jackson, and the last guy is Ralph." Sakura said and the group sighed. "Don't worry Sakura, if they don't have their equipment then we should be safe" Tori said while putting his left arm around Sakura. "Still. I was trained for any circumstances without equipment. their still to be taken into precaution" Sakura said and her had patted her on the back. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you" her dad said and she looked at him with a questioning look. "They could just as easily use one of you to get to me, or hurt one of you. so then what?" Sakura asked and Kero picked up the phone. "Call Sakura's security advisors and I think it would be wise for mainly all 3 of ya to have body guards" Kero said and Sakura shook her head. "Even if it were to sound odd to be protecting you Kero, I'm gonna tell them to protect you as well - not just us 3" Sakura said and her dad took the phone and called up for 8 guards - 2 for each of Tori, himself, Sakura, and Kero. Meanwhile it has now been 4 days and so far no sign of any of them. But the 3 are all getting quite close to Sakura and she has a distinct that they're after her and that their getting closer. Sakura is jumpy and skittish if someone walks up to her slowly or if she hears a little noise out of complete silence. During gymnastics she jumped up 2 walls to the very top window to see someone pulling into the parking lot. It was Madison with her video camera coming to film Sakura that day and everyone else for the competition. Madison works for the news and has been getting paid a big amount with her recording skills in everything she's gotten. She gets paid $25.00 per day, so in a week she gets in total $185.00. Li has been keeping a close watch on Sakura with the 3 guys that are missing and the leader. Tori is in training to become a police officer, not just to protect his sister but because he feels he needs to help out the community as well. It has now been 2 more days and the leader was caught and found in the morning but since he had a lot of money from the agency he bailed himself out. He now has a regular job at a bakery and enjoys it but keeps in contact with Sakura every now and then. It has now been another day and the 3 are just 5 blocks away from Sakura's house and Sakura is at home watching a movie with Li, Kero, and her brother. Her dad is working late at the university again with his class's tests. The phone then rang and Tori answered. "Hello. yes he is. okay I'll do that. your welcome. bye" Tori then hung up and looked at Li. "Well kid that was your guardian saying he would like you home now, he wants you to be careful though because there was a sighting of the 3 men that escaped. He said their in our town" Tori said and Li nodded. Li then got up and bowed, "thank you for letting me stay here for a bit." Li then walked out the front door and began to walk down the street to his house. He then seen a punk like guy on the other side of the road from him - its Jackson but Li doesn't know it. He looked behind himself to see 2 other guys in the far distance - Kenny and Ralph. Li sighed and continued to walk down the street. "Well squirt I think its time that you went to bed," Tori said and he then turned off the movie and put on the news. "Kay. good night" Sakura said as she left the room and began to go up the stairs. "Good night squirt" Tori called back and when Sakura got into her room, Kero is lying in the middle of the bed asleep. "Travel sleeping again? Oie - I aught to watch some TV up here in my room" Sakura said and she turned on her TV. (This just in the 3 men have been spotted and some people inside of their homes got their pictures of what they look like right now. and here they are) The news reporter said and Sakura moaned and fell backward. Two bodyguards then came into the room in a rush, "mam are you okay?" one of them asked and they've both in black suits with ear pieces. "Yes, I'm just groaning about the news, that's all" Sakura said and she then sat up and now both the bodyguards look embarrassed. They both then left the room and Sakura fell backwards again while staring up at the ceiling. Meanwhile Li is walking through town and has just caught sight of the store of where they only sell TV's. (Again this is what the 3 look like right now as they wonder the streets.) the TV then showed the 3 men again in what they are wearing and Li stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the TV. "Oh no. I seen them just as I was leaving Sakura's!" Li then turned around and dashed into the direction of Sakura's house and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed (687) 413 - 2377, "Hello. its about the 3 men. ya. I know where they are and I know where they are heading for too. their going to Sakura Avalon's house! Yes the Sakura Avalon that led you guys to the headquarters. all right. I won't. your welcome" Li finished then he hung up and then dialed Sakura's number. "Like hell I will not go to her house, they can't stop me" Li said and he heard a ring. "This phone service is out of reach, please call the phone company or try again later, this is a recording" the phone said and Li then realized that the 3 must have cut the circuit for the phone line. Sakura then woke up and sat up to see the TV is still on and that the TV is frozen. "Great. something must be wrong with the station" Sakura yawned and then she got up to turn off the TV and then went over to her bedroom light switch to turn off her light. She turned off the light all right and then sat on her but on the floor. "Why can't the 3 men just get captured? Why? This has already been hard enough for me as it is" Sakura said and she has her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around the top of her knees. The guy that wants to kill Sakura is entering the house through the front door with some lock picks and the 2 that love Sakura are entering through her bedroom window. The guy seen Tori and locked and loaded his gun - he became tempted to shoot Tori but thought it best not to since if Sakura heard the gun shot then she would escape the house and it would take him a long time to find her. The other 2 are very silently coming in through the window ad are now on the floor and Sakura hasn't noticed them yet since her face is in her arms. They both silently walked up to her, one on each side of her. One used his quickness and got her head and covered her mouth while the other put his hand onto the wall so her head wouldn't make a noise. Her eyes widened and one of the men turned on the bedroom light. "Hi Sakura, how are ya doing? We've missed you a lot and have been waiting to share something with you" Ralph said and Kenny then brought Sakura to a standing position. Meanwhile the other guy is all ready upstairs and is working on knocking out the last 2 bodyguards so then no one tries to kill him while he's at his work. "Through out our years of working with you and living in the same building as you Sakura. we've felt quite drawn to you and would like to show you how" Kenny said and Sakura's eyes have widened once again and her hands are shaking. "Do you want to go first? Or can I?" Ralph asked and Kenny put on a tilted smile. "I'll go first," Kenny said and Ralph sat back and Kenny moved closer. "It would be best if you just went along Sakura and didn't try to resist" Kenny said and he slowly moved his hand away from her mouth and sealed his lips over hers and began to kiss her. He then moved his head sideways a bit and let his tongue into her mouth. 'Oh no not this again! Li? Tori? Kero! Where are you and Kero wake up!' Sakura thought and Kenny continued to move his tongue through out her entire mouth and he put his right hand behind her neck and moved closer to her. He then left his tongue sticking out and left her mouth. "Don't forget to give me a turn Kenny," Ralph said and then he grunted. Kenny sort of ignored and opened his mouth a bit and moved his tongue down Sakura's bottom lip, then down the chin and began to kiss her neck and moved down to the right shoulder. "Hello? Earth to Kenny, leave me some" Ralph said and he got up and Kenny then moved his face away from her shoulder to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Time for the shirt - then its your turn" Kenny said and he looked at the top button of Sakura's shirt and began to undo the buttons. Her bedroom door then opened to have Jackson in the doorway with his gun aiming at the 2 guys. "Let me kill he. and then I might decide not to kill you both while at it" Jackson said and he then noticed what the other 2 are doing. Kenny then undone the button just below Sakura's braw and looked at her chest. "You can have some too you know Jackson" Kenny said and Ralph nodded. "No thanks, I'd rather her dead then this" Jackson said and he aimed his gun at Sakura's head. Sakura then looked over at Jackson and seen his gun - she then got a pulse reaction to her training with hand to hand combat. 'Time for some pay back!' Sakura said in her head and then she jolted her right hand at the light switch and turned off the light. She quickly done herself up and snuck out of the way of Kenny, Ralph and Jackson. She did a karate chop to the back of Kenny's head and knocked him out. Then she did a cartwheel and kicked the gun out of Jackson's hand as he turned on the light. Ralph then tried to trip her but her training is more advanced than his she jumped up then kicked him in the face. He fell over and Jackson came up and began to kick at her, she blocked each one then grabbed his leg and flung his legs over his head and once he landed she kicked him in the chest knocking him into the wall backwards. Ralph got up and Li then got into the house and he told Tori what is going to happen. "Okay, I'll call my dad at work and you get the body guards rounded up and see Sakura in her room Li" Tori said and LI nodded then rushed up the stairs. When Li got into the bodyguards room he found them all knocked out, he looked at Sakura's bedroom room door. "Oh no" Li said under his breath and he went to the door and barged in. Sakura had right then done a tornado kick to Ralph's head and Li jumped over Jackson that is still somewhat conscious. "Are you okay?" Li asked and Sakura looked at him. "Well I have had better nights than this" Sakura replied and Jackson noticed his gun hasn't been used yet. 'I'm glad that these bullets can go through people with certain distances' Jackson thought and he aimed at them in a position so then they would both get shot. Sakura then noticed him - Li is standing in front of her facing her. Sakura gasped, Li began to turn his head around when all of a sudden you can only hear gunfire. Both of their eyes widened and Li fell backward and Sakura fell over on top of him, both of their eyes closed. Tori ran up the stairs and seen Jackson dart his attention at him. Tori kicked him in the face then heard sirens. "Sakura! Sakura! Li!" Tori yelled and he knelt down next to them both. Everything begins to fade.  
  
3 Years later there is a gathering at a Cheery Blossom tree with an arch. Li's side of the family is the group on the right and Sakura's is on the left, and all of Sakura's friends are there. Sakura is in a white dress that Madison designed and made for Sakura and Li is in a black tuxedo that Madison also made and they are both standing in front of each other while the priest is to Sakura's left and Li's right. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride" the priest said and both Li and Sakura tilted their heads to the right and kissed. Everyone around them cheered. Li and Sakura both then smiled at each other and faced the crowed as they began to get their picture taken by everyone. The leader is in the far back behind a tree and he then took a picture himself - no one knows he's there. "Congratulations Sakura Avalon. but now your Sakura Showraun and you've changed your life around into a very pleasant life. Enjoy it - because you deserve it," the leader said and then he turned around and left. Li and Sakura walked down the isle and people through rise around and both of them have their arms locked. 3 Hours later Li and Sakura are both on a plane to Orlando Florida and have a room reservation at Disney World. They are both out on their balcony on their stretch out chairs catching some rays. "Its amazing. with how we met, then how we became friends, then with you leaving to go back home. Then me getting kidnapped, then you bringing me back to the real world, and then us both almost dieing in the hospital after being shot. and now we're married" Sakura said while beginning to get a flash back of being back at the hospital.  
  
The doctors has to use the charging units to send waves through both of their bodies to bring them back because they both almost didn't survive the bullet shots. *Sakura felt her spirit leave her body and hover above it, Li felt the same and they both looked frightened 'Li? Are we both dead?' Sakura asked and Li shrugged. 'I don't know but I don't want to wait around to find out!' Li said and he jumped back into his body away from the calling white light and so did Sakura* All of a sudden there was a heartbeat coming from them both on their scanners and when they both awoke, they awoke with a gasp. After 2 hours in the medical unit their bullet wounds were healed up and then they were resting. They got lots of gifts from friends and family and everyone visited them.  
  
"Ya I know, its sort of creepy - but in a kinda good way" Li said and he sat up and looked at Sakura. "Well shall we go on some rides then?" Li asked and Sakura got up as well. "I don't see why not, shall we do in the Tower Of Terror?" Sakura asked and Li nodded. "Sure, I'm hoping for a good scare" LI said and he bent forward and they both kissed and walked back into their hotel room.  
  
Sorry I had to keep you waiting but I'm working on a sequel for a different story right now. I hope you liked how it turned out and everything - there were certain parts I didn't like and I'm sure we both didn't like the same parts. And it's the first time I've done something so big for www.fanfiction.net. I'll let you know if I get more ideas and please REVIEW I want to know what you think of it altogether! Give me quotes, idea's etc.! 


End file.
